Executior/Demic
Executior, also known by his true form Demic, is the main antagonist of the Demonic Era Series in the Demonic Era timeline created by SFG1235Deviantart/AnthoTheHedgehog. He appears as the titular main antagonist of all the Demonic Era stories. He is based of the original Sonic.exe from JC The Hyena. In Darkened Saga, Executior/Demic is a demonic creature who used to be Fleetway that used to control Super Sonic if Sonic used too much chaos energy who later became a separate entity and tried to kill Sonic but failed. He becomes reincarnated into a demonic hedgehog due to a cult in the real world and manages to get to Sonic's world and begins a killing spree in Green Hill to get Sonic's attention and plans to capture him in which he success and now plans to kill Sonic's friends and real life people who play his game. History Origins Before becoming The Torture Hedgehog, Executior was Fleetway who a is a psychotic demon-like entity who manifests himself in Sonic's body under conditions of extreme stress or exposure in too much chaos energy in Super Sonic. It's unknown how Fleetway got in Sonic's body but it could be the dark energy in the Chaos Emeralds. Fleetway would torture Sonic and would try to take over his body to kill his friends but Sonic manages to fight him off. But after being exposed to the Master Emerald, he became a separate entity and tried to kill Sonic and friends but lucky Super Sonic killed him off. However, Fleetway came back in a new form (Demic apperance) and appears in the real world due to a cult who worships him, with this he tells them to murder people in order to get back to Sonic's world, after doing his deed he manages to travel back to Sonic's world in form of a game disc and begins a killing spree in Green Hill to get Sonic's attention. It's unknown about Fleetway's true origins but all would be revealed in Demonic Era. Sonic.exe: Demonic Era In Darkened Origins, Demic is eating a bird Flicky in Green Hill, until Sonic sees him and runs away due to a voice in his head told him to run but he notices Sonic and chases him until Sonic kicked him but he disappeared with black smoke, he then captures him and teleports him to a laboratory. As Sonic explores he tells Sonic what he think's of his exeperiments and once Sonic finds the cloning of him and his friends, he appears and tells him he's Fleetway which shocks Sonic and tries to run away but couldn't due to Demic's power, he then corrupts/enslaves Sonic making him have black eyes with white pupils and sends Sonic to The Void. With this Demic changes his appearance and becomes Executior and goes in the real world to kill Kyle, he targets Sonic friends and the next person to play it who is Tom. Appearance Personality Powers and Abilities All of Demic's abilities stem from his time as Fleetway. Fleetway was able to fly at phenominal speeds, teleport from short-to-long distances and had pretty much all of Sonic's abilities. Demic can cause powerful explosions and manipulate the range of how far they travel and the impact they physically make. Demic can also shoot red beams from his eyes to cause damage and harm, as well as using powerful chaos energy projectiles to do the same. Demic is practically invulnerable and has supernaturally strong durability. Upon his reincarnation, Demic was now more powerful than ever, able to create the horrific Meltings through unknown needs, shapeshift between his "true" form and his much brighter form as Executior, and with exceptionally high intelligence, ferocity, and sadism to boost his already monstrous personality. Relationships Quotes Gallery Trivia Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Demons Category:Demonic Era Category:Demonic Saga